


Goal's wall

by theraincanttouchus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I mean I know I'm late for new year's fics but, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraincanttouchus/pseuds/theraincanttouchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto doesn't believe in New year's resolution, but Kisara does. Seto changes his mind after reading hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal's wall

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is also posted in ff in case you've seen it. I know I'm super late but college and work kept me away from the internet.

Seto enters his and Kisara’s room a little after six pm. He sighs, trying to push all the work he knows will greet him tomorrow to the back of his mind. He needs to get ready for the party Mokuba’s throwing.

The first thing he sees after closing the door is Kisara. She’s still in her sweatpants and tank top, leaning on the wall next to the bed, covering a board with clippings from different magazines.

“The party starts in a hour.” Seto tells her. She pauses to smile at him before going back to her task.

“I know,” Kisara says, standing in the tip of her toes to be able to reach the highest part of her board “My dress is on the bed.”

“Will you have time to get yourself ready?”

“Eyeliner and lipstick? Please, I've been doing that in less than ten minutes since high school.” Kisara tells him, picking a clipping before letting it down again.

The board seems to be organized, although Seto isn’t sure as to how. Its background is decorated with colorful paper. It seems to be designed to draw the eye to it.

“What are you doing?”

“My goal’s wall.” Kisara says, taking a few steps back to admire her creation.

“Your what?”

“Goal’s wall.” she repeats, turning to him “I think you saw my last year’s one. I did it in Shizuka’s house when I had to stay with her until she got better.”

Seto shakes his head “I only went as far as the living room when you stayed with Kawai, and you moved back to your apartment that January.”

Kisara shrugs “Well now you’re seeing it.”

“Why do you make it?”

“It’s something an old friend taught me. I’m a visual person so here are all my goals, illustrated so it’s easy for me to see them.” Kisara watches as Seto approaches. “It’s more visual than just writing them down.” Seto scrutinizes it, Kisara shakes her head “I know you don’t believe in New Year’s resolutions, but it works for me.”

“What does this one mean?” Seto asks, ignoring her previous statement.

He points to the left side of the board, where there are pictures of buildings, chalks and an image of Kumiko Inui on the center of the collage.

“Inui sensei picks the best student on her class to help her on a project and this year, I’m taking her class so you can bet it’ll be me.”

Seto smiles, he feels sorry for her classmates; Kisara can be just as stubborn as he himself is, if not more.

“And this one?” he points to another section, full of “Inside out” images.

“That’s my, “This year I’ll get my shit together” section. You know, this year I’ll go with the psychologist and bury my childhood, metaphorically speaking of course.” Kisara takes a step to the right, pointing to other section “And I think this one’s pretty obvious, for a duelist like yourself.”

The section is full of clippings of Mai Kujaku and the Harpy ladies, along with Blue Eyes White Dragon on its border. “You’re planning on dueling Kujaku this year?”

“Yes, I’m tired of being sixth place. It’s something I’ve been preparing myself for a while.”

Seto can’t help but stare at Kisara. She’s beautiful. She has this “I can do anything” look on her face, and Seto’s sure she’s going through one the many duel scenarios she’s prepared in her head. And he knows she’ll do her best and make the duel memorable.

Kisara turns just in time to catch him looking at her. She returns his smile.

“You’ll win.” Seto says, confident.

Kisara’s smile widens as she walks to him. Her arms lock in Seto’s neck and she raises herself into her tip toes. The kiss is slow, just theirs lips playing with each other, but it still makes Seto shudder.

“What time is it?” Kisara’s breathless. She looks happy, sated. It makes Seto’s heart swell.

“We have thirty minutes.”

Kisara deflates at that. “We have to get ready.” She kisses him on the cheek, walking to the bathroom “You coming?”

Seto smirks. As if he would refuse.

-

Seto enters their room again a little past eleven. He rubs his temples. The living room was too crowded, too noisy.

Mokuba invited the whole geek gang, who brought their friends, and Kisara did the same. There are at least forty people in his living room, chatting, drinking, dancing. It was too much.

He sits on the edge of his bed, closes his eyes and tries to will his headache away. Mokuba’s out there with his friends. And Kisara must be with Jounouchi’s sister and their friends, laughing at the gang and playing some weird drinking game. He’s sure no one will come looking for him.

When he opens his eyes Kisara’s goal’s wall stares back at him. Seto’s never been one to snoop but he needs something to keep his mind busy. He approaches the wall slowly, caressing the board with the pad of his fingers.

It looked messy and too colorful when he first saw it. But now he can see the order behind it. Kisara’s always been careful, lively, a person who just draws attention to her. This wall’s represents everything she is. The tip of his lips curl.

Seto’s hand fall to the drawer beneath her wall. There are small paper boxes resting on it. He opens the first one. It’s yellow and has “Work” written inside.

There are small papers folded in two. He opens the first one. “Get in Inui sensei’s class.” it says, followed by “1. Bake cookies. 2. Give the secretary, Michiru, the cookies. 3. Ask her to put me in her class.” The other papers also have a goal that will work as a step for Kisara to get to her goal.

The next box is blue on the top, pink on the bottom and has purple papers. It has written “Head and Heart” on it. Seto decides to leave that one alone.

The next box is green and it has “Duels” written on it. The papers are different, they only have one word or one phrase on them. “Training.” “Improve my deck.” “Ask Seto for help.”

He looks at that section again. Kisara will win the duel, and Seto will do anything he can to help her.

The last section catches his eye then. He hadn’t looked at it before. It’s full of hearts and Blue Eyes White Dragons. Seto’s photo is on the middle. Seto would gag if he weren’t too busy smiling like an idiot.

He opens a blue and white box. It says ‘Seto’ inside.

He hears the door opening before he can read any of the papers.

“There you are.” Kisara say. She closes the door after entering.

Seto can only stare at her. She’s wearing a strapless steel dress that reach to the floor. Her hair is combed back creating a bubble in the back of her head; Seto isn’t even sure how she managed to do that in such short time. She looks tall, powerful, beautiful. She looks like a queen, Seto thinks.

“I was sure you’d be in your office, being the workaholic you are.” Kisara approaches slowly, like she’s floating. She stops in front of him frowning. “What are you doing here?”

Seto clears his throat “I got a headache.”

“Yeah, I thought it would be too much noise for you.” Kisara caresses his face with both hands. She always treats him like a piece of art. At first Seto wasn’t sure what to do with that kind of attention, the kind he hadn’t gotten since he was ten. Now he doesn’t know what he’d do without it. “How are you feeling?”

Seto closes his eyes. He basks on her presence “Better.” He sighs.

“Good.” With her heels Kisara only has to lean to kiss his nose. They smile at each other.

It’s Kisara who breaks the silence, looking at the open box on her drawer. She walks to it, looking at the other perturbed boxes.

“I’m sorry.” Seto says, keeping his distance.

Kisara shrugs. “You’re my partner, a big part of my future so I don’t mind you knowing my plans.” she takes one of the papers in his box.

“Why am I a goal when you already have me?” he blurts.

Kisara smiles “Goals aren’t always about getting something.”

Seto nods.

She sets the paper inside the box, leaving it open. “Come on, we’ll miss the countdown.”

He takes her hand, letting her lead the way.

-

Seto wakes up at four am. He stares at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. The nightmares don’t come that often anymore, but they still come.

Kisara’s fast asleep by his side. She usually wakes up when he has nightmares, but she drank too much at the party.

Seto gets up. He feels trapped inside the sheets.

He walks around to calm himself. It’s then that his eyes catch the open box. It’s like an invitation, so he goes.

“Make him breakfast on bed in his birthday (Yes, it’ll take waking up REALLY early. It’ll be worthy)” The first one says.

“Tell him “I love you” more, until he can’t feel like he isn’t loved anymore.” He smiles, shaking his head.

“Talk less about my career. He needs to concentrate.” That one makes him frown. He doesn’t mind when Kisara talks about her career, maybe he doesn't care about architecture that much, but he loves the passion on Kisara’s voice when she does.

“Stop trying to coerce him to parties. He hates them, that’s what my friends are for.” Suddenly, he doesn’t feel like reading more. But he doesn't want that one to be the last he reads, so he takes another one.

“Portraying his beautiful face.”

“Shower sex.” Seto keeps himself from chuckling. Kisara’s always been more openly curious than him. He can’t imagine that particular activity being comfortable, but it does sound fun.

“Cook his favorite steak, at least once.”

“Make him let me help him with some of his work.”

“Force him to leave the office at a reasonable hour at least thrice per week.”

“Take care of him. God knows he won’t do it even if it kills him.”

“Never go to bed angry.”

“On the other hand… angry sex ‘,:)” Seto does laugh at this.

“Take one ~~(night)~~ hour per week for us.”

“Never let him go to another city/country/continent without knowing how much I love him.”

“Take at least one silly photo of him(preferably with his face covered in cake).”

“Bake him a cake.”

By the time he runs out of papers to read, Seto’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. The last one rests comfortably on the bottom. It’s written in silver paper. It makes his eyes cloudy with unshed tears.

 

**“Make him proud of me.”**

 

Seto looks at the girl sleeping in their bed. She looks like an angel. He takes a deep breath. Kisara is his personal angel. He grabs one of the blank papers in the drawer and a pen

Seto kisses Kisara’s forehead when he slips into bed. He falls asleep with the smile still on his face.

-

Kisara wakes up at the sound of water running in the bathroom.

She grabs her head, trying not to puke on the carpet. The more-expensive-than-her-car carpet.

There’s a cup of hot coffee on her bedside table. Kisara smiles gratefully at it, drinking it like water. When the world stops spinning, she gets up.

It isn’t until noon that she notices a lonely silver paper resting beside her ‘Seto’ box. It’s folded in two. Curiosity gets the better of her and she reads it.

Kisara covers her mouth to stop herself from gasping at what’s written inside of it. She only notices she’s crying when the tears wet her hand.

 

“Love Kisara better.”

 

She recognizes it as Seto’s elegant handwriting and she holds it close to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another 3 projects with these two, so I'd really love it if you could leave me a little feedback.  
> English isn't my first language so please tell me if you spot any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
